Many medical devices use an expandable or self-expanding structure that includes struts or the like. For example, certain renal nerve modulation devices use an expanding spacer cage for positioning electrodes within a blood vessel while keeping them spaced from the wall of the vessel.
Simplified and alternative construction techniques for such expanding structures are therefore desirable.